Less Famous: GryffindorWhores and SlytherinSluts
by Slytherin Girls
Summary: 2 Slytherin girls take a potion in their 4th year at Hogwarts, now they are beautiful and all the guys want them. But what happens when they both want the others boyfriend?
1. Back To Hogwarts

Myra Graves crammed her Standard Book of Spells into her trunk and squeezed the lid shut. She was returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the next day.  
  
"You all packed?" asked her mother, coming into the room, wand drawn.   
  
"Yes, mother." Myra chimed.   
  
"You didn't fold your clothes properly, did you?" accused Myra's Mother, noticing her daughter's crammed trunk. She flicked her wand at Myra's chest. The lid flew open and everything exploded onto Myra's bed. "You have to fold them if you want them to fit nicely." her mother said, then left the room to check on Myra's younger brother, Spencer.   
  
"I just got that to closed!" Myra yelled after her mother, but it was too late. She would have to start packing all over.  
  
"I hope I don't get sorted into Slytherin," said Spencer loudly outside of Myra's room. "Imagine having to spend a whole year with Myra! I'll hex myself before I-"   
  
"That's enough of that, mister" her mother said as she stuck her head in the room to make sure her daughter was folding her robes properly. "Much better dear" she said and her head disappeared back behind the door.  
  
Myra couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Not just because it was a chance to escape her brother and her overbearing mother. Myra wanted to get back to see her closest friend, Fauna Avery. Fauna was also in Slytherin. The two became friends their first night at Hogwarts and have been inseparable ever since. They have had beds next to each other in the Slytherin girls dormitory every year since they came to Hogwarts four years earlier.  
  
Myra repacked the remainder of her clothes on the floor, spent the next 10 minutes fighting with the lid trying to close it, then finally flopped it on the floor under her bed. She said goodnight to her owl, Marcella, and threw herself on the bed hoping to fall asleep soon.  
  
--  
  
So much for falling asleep, thought Myra, as she rolled over in bed for about the hundredth time. She looked at the clock. 3:30. Well, she thought. What's the use in going to sleep now? I'll just get dressed and-  
  
"Myra!!!" her mother screamed from Spencer's room.   
  
"What?" she yelled as she hurried into his room, wondering what could possibly be wrong.   
  
"Spencer can't find his wand, it's not in his trunk. Do you have it?" asked her mother accusingly.   
  
"What makes you think I would have it?" Myra replied wondering why exactly Spencer would wait until now to 'lose' his wand. After watching her mom and brother tear his room apart,   
  
"I found it!" Spencer yelled from inside his closet.   
  
"Great, can I go to bed now?" Myra asked her mother.   
  
"Yes dear, sorry about that."   
  
'Bratty little git', thought Myra, dragging herself back to bed, finally feeling tired. Just go to sleep for a few hours, she told herself. Before you know it, you'll be boarding the Hogwarts Express with Fauna and unfortunately with Spencer too.  
  
Meanwhile, Fauna Avery wasn't thinking about sleep anytime soon. She was running around screaming at whoever was awake in her house and getting screamed at for waking people up. For some unknown reason, Fauna decided to 'take a nap' during the day and start her 'morning' at 11:00 at night. Despite having her family ready to curse her, Fauna loved the 'rush' of getting packed last minute.   
  
Her mother suggested cramming everything into her trunk with one flick of her wand, but Fauna insisted on hand folding everything.   
  
"It's a wonder no one at that school knows you're half blood, the way you do things." her mother said, leaving Fauna and the mess surrounding her.   
  
"Oh shut up" muttered Fauna; glad that her mother didn't hear her.  
  
After a half hour of finding all her books, she started folding her robes. That looks perfect, Fauna thought, looking at the neat piles of clothes and books on her bed. She shoved everything into her way too small trunk and went downstairs to see her owl, Ruby.  
  
Fauna walked into the kitchen. 'I don't believe this, it's 5 in the morning…' she thought to herself, seeing her mother sitting at the table with her aunt and two cousins. Sahara and Shayna were 11 year old twins and were starting at Hogwarts this year.   
  
"Hi Fauny!" the twins shouted in unison.   
  
"You know, we'll be together at the same school! Maybe in the same house together!"   
  
"That's...lovely" said Fauna. Merlin knows I love these girls but the thought of them being in Slytherin with me is too much, she thought, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with the girls and Spencer, her best friend Myra's little brother, all year. God, they would have to share a common room with Myra and me if they were in Slytherin, she realized.  
  
"Fauna" her mother's voice brought her back to reality. "Aunt Donna asked me if it would be okay if you took Shayna and Sahara on the train with you. After all, they are a bit nervous."   
  
"Oh, sure" smiled Fauna, looking at her mother, aunt, and all too happy cousins. The last thing she had in mind was spending the train ride with them. She intended on losing them and having a blast catching up with Myra Graves as soon as she found seats for her cousins.  
  
After all, she and her best friend haven't seen or talked to each other the whole summer. Their parents, seeming to take much pleasure in crashing their summers, insisted on strict studying and allowed the girls one letter per month, which meant 2 the whole summer!  
  
But Fauna was most concerned about how her friend looked. On their last day at Hogwarts, the girls made up a potion called Vanity Verum. It was supposed to change your features in a way to make you drop dead gorgeous.   
  
"It's in you…this just helps bring it out" was on the bottom of the instructions page. The potion was only supposed to last a month, but Fauna was as gorgeous as she had been when she drank it.  
  
She wondered if Myra was still beautiful or if her 'old' look was back. 'We must have done something wrong,' Fauna thought. 'Like added something or forgotten something. Only I can't figure out what exactly. Oh well,' she told herself, 'when Myra and me get back to Hogwarts, we'll research the potion more.'  
  
The real reason the two girls had made up the potion was Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint. They had crushes on the guys for over a year now. Draco was two years behind them, Marcus was two ahead of them. Fauna was head over heels for Draco, ("I swear, Myra, I'm in love." Which wasn't to be taken so seriously because Fauna was 'in love' with every guy she met. There was no like; it was 'love' or 'hate'.) And Myra could not stop talking about Marcus. ("That goal he just scored was amazing." Which would come out of her mouth even when he missed the post by 50 feet.)  
  
Of course they had talked to them, and even considered them friends, Fauna having gotten Draco out of detention with Professor Lockhart last year, and Myra giving up a night of studying before an exam to practice Quidditch with Flint when no one else would. But boyfriend was a bit of a stretch. They knew how perfect it would work out, and they took the Vanity Verum as a bit of help. This was definitely going to be their year!  
  
Gathering her trunk and Ruby's cage, Fauna headed out the door with her mother and cousins. "Goodbye dears" called her mother from the car as the girls walked towards Platform 93/4.   
  
"Where do we go now, Fauna?" her cousins asked. "We have to walk through the barrier, come here."   
  
Once they got onto the Platform, Fauna took Shayna and Sahara into the train.   
  
"Are we sitting with you?" Shayna asked her.   
  
"Umm...sure, but sit down, and I'll be right back" she told them.   
  
"Why can't we come find Myra with you?"  
  
' Because I've spent enough time with you and your annoying sister,' was what Fauna wanted to say, but instead she leaned over to the girls and whispered something she knew would make them stay.' Wow, I can be pretty damn smart when I want to be,' thought Fauna as she hurried to wait for Myra in front of the train.  
  
--  
  
Myra arrived at Platform 93/4 at twenty minutes till 11. She noticed Fauna almost immediately, pacing back and forth in front of the train.   
  
"Sorry I'm late" she said, running up behind Fauna. "Spencer was being a rightful pain in the ass at the last minute. I lost him as soon as I could."   
  
"Well, that's not…very nice of you" laughed Fauna.   
  
"Oh yeah, weren't your precious little cousins supposed to be with you?" Myra laughed back.  
  
"Please don't remind me, I already put them in their seats. They wanted to come find you with me, but I scared them into staying seated by telling them how seventh years look for first years wandering around by themselves, and what they do to them isn't pretty" giggled Fauna.  
  
"I see your potion hasn't worn off either" noticed Fauna.   
  
"No" laughed Myra. "I've looked like this all summer. I thought it was only supposed to last a month?" she asked.   
  
"It was, but we must have done something different" Fauna said, inspecting her friend's face closely.   
  
"Is different your optimistic word for saying we probably did something wrong?" Myra laughed nervously. "And it looks like you're trying to look up my nose."   
  
"Sorry, let's get a seat. It's almost 11."  
  
"Come on, I think there's an empty seat over here" Fauna called, pushing her way through the crowded corridor. "Oh wait, no. We're not sitting here" said Fauna; stopping dead in her tracks.   
  
"Why? What's wrong with it?" Myra asked, struggling to see over Fauna's shoulder. But then she understood what Fauna meant. Sitting in the car was Malloren Halifax and Desdemona Fulke; otherwise known around school as MallorINTOLLERABLE and DesdemonASS.   
  
They were very annoying and liked to brag about stories they obviously made up. They always tried to be in the center of attention, but just ended up making idiots of themselves.  
  
Myra and Fauna walked a little farther back and finally found a seat. Myra opened the door and began to get in.   
  
"Look, it's Marcus!" Fauna yelled. Marcus Flint was walking towards them.   
  
"Oh my god, where?!" Myra panicked. "Don't let him see me, I look terrible."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Fauna asked, giving her a weird look. "You look awesome. Something called Vanity Verum" she said, hitting Myra on her forehead.   
  
"Oh yeah, well…I don't want him to see me without my robes on at least." Myra said.   
  
"Well, hurry and get in" said Fauna, pushing Myra in the car. "He's coming this way." Myra slammed the door shut and pulled down the blinds just as Marcus walked by. "Kick Wood's ass this year, Marcus!" she screamed through the blinds.  
  
He didn't hear her or notice Fauna standing outside, though, because his attention was focused on someone else down the corridor.   
  
"Ahhh, look!" said Myra, peeking through the blinds. "It's Draco!"   
  
"Let me see!" Fauna shoved Myra out of her way. "He's gotten so much taller over the summer. And more gorgeous, although I didn't know that was possible." Fauna gaped at him.  
  
"So has Flint." Myra commented. "You really think we have a chance with either of them now?" she asked Fauna, nervously.   
  
"Yes, definitely" said Fauna, although she sounded a bit worried herself.   
  
"We're beautiful and every guy is going to want us-"   
  
"You forgot something, Fau" said Myra. "Draco is kind of dating Pansy and I've heard rumors about Marcus and Bletchley."   
  
"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Fauna cracked up. "Draco does and never did like Pansy. Yes, he was kind of dating her, but only because she followed him around like a hound dog. Not to mention she looks like and is one too." she told Myra.   
  
"And Marcus?"   
  
"Him and Bletchley just got close because they were practicing Quidditch together every second of the day. She looks like a sloth, and that bludger messed up her face pretty bad in their very last match." "Well, that's promising" said Myra, with an evil look in her eye.  
  
Bam! The train skidded to a stop. The lights went out.   
  
"What the-" Fauna began. Bam! The train hurled forward like it was being hit in the back.   
  
"OH MY GOD" Myra started having a screaming fit.   
  
"Will you shut up so maybe we could hear something!" Fauna yelled over her. The door to their car flew open. Fauna and Myra stared at it, their eyes wide with fear.   
  
"Myra?" asked a whiny voice.   
  
"Oh, it's you Spencer." Myra whimpered, relieved.   
  
"I came in here because there's something happening in the back where I was." Spencer told them.   
  
"You...you wanna go see?" Fauna whispered to Myra.   
  
"Ok..." Myra muttered, uncertainly. Fauna got up to open the door when another loud jolt threw her back in her seat.   
  
"Maybe waiting here is better."  
  
"Hello?" a deep voice called out, opening their door. Myra screamed.   
  
"Calm down" the voice said; "It's just me."   
  
"You wanna tell us who 'just me' is?" Fauna asked in a very sarcastic tone, although she could perfectly well distinguish the voice.   
  
"I swear to god..." the voice muttered. "Lumos!"   
  
The lights flickered on for a second, then went right back out. But it gave the girls enough time to see who was standing in the doorway.   
  
"M...M...Marcus?" Myra sputtered.   
  
"Yea, it's me. There's some kind of-" Marcus started. "Wait...Myra?! Fauna?!" he was shocked.   
  
"Uh, yea, Marcus. Myra and Fauna." Fauna mocked at him. "What's the big surprise?" she asked.   
  
"You look very...different." he said. "But good different." Myra had the biggest smile on her face. She was glad the lights were out.   
  
'Maybe Fauna's right about us definitely having a chance with them this year,' she thought happily. Another jolt brought her back to reality.   
  
"So, why are you in here, Marcus?" Fauna asked.   
  
"I don't know. I was in the back with Draco when it got all dark and cold, and every one ran. I lost Draco, and I came in here." he said. "I think someone was screaming something about demen-"   
  
"Nooooo!" Myra screamed. Fauna and Marcus turned around. A dementor was gliding past their car. Both of the girls grabbed Marcus.   
  
"Calm down both of you." said Marcus. "I would expect Myra to freak out, but..."he said with a sneer.   
  
"Oh, shut up." Myra replied, smacking his shoulder.   
  
"I'm just joking, Myra, you know I love you." Marcus laughed.   
  
'Please shut up, Marcus,' Fauna thought. 'I don't need Myra fainting on me over here.'  
  
"EW! Myra's got a boyfriend." Spencer whined.   
  
"Who's that?" Marcus asked.   
  
'Why couldn't the dementor take him with it,' Myra thought, wishfully.   
  
"Er, it's my brother" explained Myra. "My half brother actually. Don't pay attention to him."   
  
"EW!" Spencer squealed, louder this time.   
  
"If you don't shut your mouth right now, I'll put perma-tape on you, and it'll be quite embarrassing when you get to Hogwarts." Myra growled at him.   
  
"No, I'll just go, I think." Spencer hurried out of their car.  
  
"He's not that bad, Myra." Marcus laughed. "I wouldn't mind having him around."   
  
'What is that supposed to mean,' Myra wondered.   
  
As if she could read her mind, Fauna leaned over to her and whispered "The only way Spencer would be around Marcus is if you're there too. Why would he want you there, Myra? Think about it" she patted her friend on the shoulder.   
  
Myra's face twisted into a grin. "Hella-cool." she whispered back at Fauna.   
  
"Well, hopefully he'll be sorted into a different house. I was the first in my family to be put in Slytherin, so there's a good chance I won't be putting up with him this year." Myra explained.   
  
"I see." said Marcus.  
  
"Oh, when will we get going again? I'm starving." Fauna complained. As though it were magic, the lights came back on, and the train slowly started moving.   
  
"Good job." Myra said, hitting her arm.   
  
"Thanks" Fauna laughed.   
  
"That wasn't you who yelled at me earlier; to kick Wood's ass, was it?" Marcus asked, pointing a finger at Myra.   
  
"Umm…hehe" Myra giggled and grinned apologetically. "Yeah."   
  
"I suppose I should go try to find Draco" said Marcus, grinning, and going to the door. "I'll see you two at the feast."  
  
The girls waited for him to leave and couldn't help squealing.   
  
"I'll see you two at the feast?" Myra asked slowly. "Does that mean what I think it means?"   
  
"Whatever it means, it sounds very promising." Fauna laughed. "My, I have a feeling this year is going to be awesome."   
  
The Hogwarts Express finally reached Hogsmeade to let the students off.  
  
please r/r! 


	2. Results of the Vanity Verum

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh, and did you hear him say don't worry, Myra, you know I love you?" Myra squealed, walking into the castle with Fauna. "I almost fainted."   
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't. I was waiting for it" laughed Fauna.   
  
"Are you two talking about Harry Potter?" Pansy Parkinson interrupted them.   
  
"No" both girls answered, with looks of disgust on their faces.   
  
"Why would we be talking about him?" Fauna asked.   
  
"Oh" Pansy said and shrugged. "I just overheard Neville Longbottom say that Potter fainted on the train because of the dementors."   
  
Forgetting her hatred towards Pansy, Myra laughed.   
  
"Mr. I defeated the dark lord fainted because of a dementor?" she cracked up.   
  
"Apparently so." Pansy shrugged and walked into the castle.  
  
"I wish she would choke on pumpkin juice" said Fauna, watching Pansy climb the steps.   
  
"From this angle, we have a perfect shot at her fat arse." Myra laughed and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Pansy. "There's no way we could miss."   
  
"Naughty, naughty girls" came a lofty voice from behind them. The girls spun around and Peeves the poltergeist appeared. He stuck out his tongue and snatched Myra's wand before she could stop him.   
  
"Now, now, what were you going to do? Give her a tail?" he asked.   
  
"Give me that back, Peeves" Myra jumped up to try to grab her wand.   
  
"Oooh, not so tough without our wand, are we?" he taunted.   
  
"Give it back to her!" Fauna glared at him, pulling out her wand.   
  
"Alright, I'll give it back" he said, looking sad. "But you'll have to catch me first" he zoomed across the lawn, laughing.   
  
"Damn it!" Myra yelled and ran after the ghost. Fauna sighed and followed her. They didn't have to run too far. Peeves dropped their wand at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest.   
  
"Well," said Myra breathlessly, as she bent down to pick up her wand. "That was pointless."  
  
"Peeves just likes to be a nuisance" said Fauna, looking around to see if she could see him anywhere. "Come on, we don't want to miss any more of the feast."   
  
Thankfully, they hadn't missed anything, but when they walked into the Great Hall, they were the last students to arrive. The Slytherin table was full except for the reserved seats for the students to be sorted.  
  
"What's going on?" Fauna nervously whispered to Myra, as the whole hall suddenly stopped talking. Everyone seemed to be staring at the girls.   
  
"I don't know, but I do know what you mean." Myra whispered back. They started walking towards the Slytherin table, and everyone got noisy again.   
  
"I think there are some seats over here" Myra motioned towards the far end of the hall by the teachers. "Let's go"   
  
"Hello?" a voice from behind them asked.   
  
Fauna and Myra turned around to see Oliver Wood wearing the biggest smile they've ever seen.   
  
"Hello?" Myra mocked at him. Wood looked at Fauna.   
  
"You girls must be new to Hogwarts. Would you like to sit at the Gryffindor table with me and my friends?" he smiled at them and gave Fauna a little wink.   
  
Fauna and Myra looked at each other, wondering what in the hell was wrong with Oliver. Then it clicked to Fauna; the Vanity Verum. She twisted her face into an evil grin and remembering his and her little joke from last year, grabbed Oliver by the front of his shirt so her mouth was level with his ear.   
  
"So...did you live up to your name this summer, WOOD?" she whispered, then pushed him away, her mile-wide smile getting even bigger. Wood's eyes got wide.   
  
"F-f-f Fauna?" he sputtered, in total shock. Fauna slowly nodded her head. He stood there for a second, shaking his head. 'Why does she look so different this year?,' he thought to himself. Then he turned to the girl standing next to her. "Myra, it's you!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, Wood, it's ME." said Myra sarcastically, with a look of disgust on her face. "You girls look so...different." said Oliver.   
  
"We've heard." Fauna laughed.   
  
"Well, I'll just go back to my table now, shall I" Oliver gave Fauna a little hug and left, leaving Fauna standing there with an idiotic grin on her face and Myra looking as if she were about to be sick. She never understood the little bond between Fauna and Oliver, and definitely didn't know where it came from.   
  
One day during their third year, Oliver had asked Fauna to go for a walk by the lake, and the two had been close ever since. She knew he had a thing for her friend, but Fauna insisted it was 'just like brother and sister.'   
  
'Wow,' Myra thought; 'if Wood liked her then, he's going to be crazy for her now.' She could just see the giddy little bastard all over Fauna.   
  
"Did you see him?!" Fauna squealed, interrupting her thoughts.   
  
"What?" Myra looked at her friend. "How could I miss him? He was right up in our faces. Although you seemed to enjoy it."   
  
"Oh shut up" Fauna laughed, hitting Myra in the head.  
  
"Oy, Myra!" called a masculine voice from across the hall.   
  
"Who was that?" Fauna asked, looking around.   
  
"It's Marcus Flint!" Myra squealed at the top of her lungs. "And look who's sitting with him."   
  
Fauna's eyes followed Myra's finger to the far end of the Slytherin table where Marcus sat right across from Draco Malfoy. "Let's go!" Fauna grabbed Myra's arm and pulled her through the crowd of people.  
  
"Hi" Myra said shyly.   
  
"Now is not the time to be shy," Fauna leaned over and whispered quickly.   
  
"Have a seat" said Marcus, standing up to greet them, he motioned next to Draco. Draco turned around and looked up at the girls. His face twisted into a grin that neither girl had ever seen as he looked Fauna up and down.   
  
"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said, putting his hand out to Fauna.  
  
"What-"Fauna began, but Myra nudged her with her elbow.   
  
"Vanity Verum" she whispered. Fauna smiled.   
  
"Avery, Fauna Avery" she said, shaking Draco's hand.   
  
"Fauna?" Draco looked confused.   
  
"Yes, Draco, do you have a problem?" Fauna leaned in closer to him.   
  
'Why does she look so beautiful?' Draco asked himself, then shook his head and hit Goyle in the arm, telling him to move so Fauna and Myra would have room.  
  
The girls exchanged a wide-eyed smile. They could not believe their luck. Here they were, sitting at the 'cool' part of the Slytherin table, which was reserved for the Quidditch team and their girlfriends and best friends.   
  
Draco, who was sitting very close to Fauna, and looking for an excuse to move even closer, was telling them what Neville Longbottom had said about Harry Potter fainting on the train.   
  
"Can you believe it? Famous scar head fainted because of a dementor. Longbottom, don't let the icky dementor get me!" Draco pretended to faint, just as Neville walked by and the whole table erupted into laughter.   
  
"You're so mean, Draco!" Fauna laughed.  
  
Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain was sitting opposite of Myra, laughing at Draco's Harry Potter impression and smiling at Myra every chance he got. Fauna, noticing this, grinned and blurted out louder then she intended   
  
"Hey, Marcus; don't you think it's about time you had Madam Pompfrey do something about those horrific teeth?"   
  
"Phhhh" Draco exploded into laughter, spraying the whole table with pumpkin juice. Both Myra and Marcus turned bright red.   
  
"Umm…hehe" Fauna giggled, smiling shyly. Marcus kicked her under the table.   
  
"Owww!" Fauna cried, laughing. She was relieved Marcus took it as a joke. 'I swear to god, this girl's mouth is going to get me in trouble someday,' Myra thought to herself, but couldn't help smirking. It was pretty funny.  
  
"Where is Harry? I don't see him anywhere" said Pansy, straining to see over the other two tables full of students.   
  
"Miss him, do you?" Myra said, louder then she thought she had, but was relieved when Marcus laughed with her.   
  
"Yeah, Pansy, I think he is in the hospital wing. You can go and comfort him if you like." Marcus commented and smiled at Myra. Everyone, even Draco, was laughing. Pansy just sat back down and crossed her arms.  
  
Just then, the doors to the Great Hall re-opened, and a host of first years to be sorted came crowding in.   
  
"Know anyone being sorted?" Draco asked Fauna. She nodded.   
  
"My cousins. They're those twins over there" she pointed to Shayna and Sahara.   
  
"And my idiot of a brother." Myra added, pointing to Spencer.  
  
Professor McGonagall came out and set the sorting hat onto it's stool. The hat began to move and twist until it was sitting upright, and began to recite it's legendary poem.  
  
As Myra listened to the poem, she began to feel someone's eyes on her. She looked over at Marcus, Fauna, and Draco, but they were all engaged in conversation with each other. Then she realized who it was. Professor Severus Snape.  
  
His face had a look of confusion, as though he was trying to figure out who she was. Myra immediately tried to get Fauna's attention, extremely worried.   
  
"I think Snape knows" she whispered into Fauna's ear. "About the potion."   
  
Fauna peered at the faculty table, but Snape's attention had turned to Remus Lupin, and he was giving him a look of disgust.   
  
"It's alright. He's too much of a lame git to know anything." Fauna reassured her.   
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Draco asked, leaning in between the girls.   
  
"Girl stuff." Fauna managed weakly, getting as nervous as Myra.  
  
"When I call your name, you will come up to the stool, put on the hat, and be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall's voice boomed through her magnified microphone.   
  
"Leala Ashton!" she called first. A young girl came up to the stool, looking very scared, and sat down with the hat on.   
  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted, and the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers.   
  
"Hope we get some cool first years to torture." Marcus laughed.   
  
"I see you torturing one little kid, and I'll personally torture you ten times worse." Fauna said, in her sweetest voice.   
  
'For Merlin's sake, what's wrong with her?' Myra's eyes got wide. "I can't wait to torture the little first years," Myra boasted loudly, grinning at Marcus. He smiled sweetly back at her.   
  
"I don't think torturing little kids is nice either." Draco said in a huffed voice, and put his arm around Fauna, apparently not liking the attention she was giving Marcus.   
  
"So that's why you always take out your bad moods on whatever unlucky first year happens to be within your reach?" Marcus smirked at him.   
  
"Oh will you shut up, you-"   
  
"Look!" Myra cried. "Sahara's being sorted." Fauna, about to break up their fight, turned around to see.   
  
"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.   
  
"Oh...well, at least she's not in Slytherin." said Fauna. "I wonder if Shayna's going to be in the same house."   
  
"Probably, we'll know in a second." Myra replied, just as the hat cried "Ravenclaw!"   
  
"That's excellent, now where were we?" Draco glared at Marcus.   
  
"Draco, you're acting like a 5 year old." Myra snapped, and instantly put her hand to her mouth, wishing she hadn't said that.   
  
"She really does have a point, Draco." Marcus put his arm around Myra, putting a mile-wide smile on her face.  
  
Draco dove at Marcus, and Myra bolted to the side, looking at Fauna with pure terror.   
  
"Calm down, My." Fauna laughed. "They're joking...I think."   
  
Myra turned her attention to Spencer, who was just sorted into Gryffindor, and Fauna grabbed Draco by the shoulders to pull him away from a hysterically laughing Marcus.   
  
"Calm down, Draco" she whispered to him, rubbing his shoulders. Why does she have to do this to me here? Draco wondered, getting an idea.   
  
"My brother is a Gryffindor?" Myra said, hiding her face with her hands. "I'll be the laughing stock of Slytherin."  
  
"Anyone laughs at you, I'll kick their arse." Marcus said putting his arm back around her.  
  
Giggling, Myra forgot all about her brother.  
  
"This feast is starting to get boring." Draco complained. "Why don't we all go to the common room?" he asked the other three, although he was directing it towards Fauna. "It's empty up there and-"  
  
"Welcome!" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang, quieting the whole hall. "I would like everyone's attention for a moment" he began his speech.   
  
'God damn him, god damn that old git,' Draco thought angrily. 'There goes my fun for the night with Fauna'. He sank back into his seat.   
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore went on. "I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious. I think it's best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you are all aware, after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is playing host to some of Azkaban's dementors."   
  
"Is he still talking?" Draco drawled lazily, and looked around, as though very bored. The rest of the group fought back sniggers.   
  
"…who are here on Ministry of Magic business." Dumbledore continued on about how important it was not to leave the school without permission.  
  
As Dumbledore talked, the Slytherins, who were the only ones rude enough to not pay attention to him, engaged in their own quiet conversations.   
  
"Are you excited to start-" Myra began, then uncontrollably started sniggering.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Fauna hissed at her.   
  
"Turn around." Fauna turned to see Draco fidgeting horribly in his seat, pulling his robes over the front of his pants.   
  
'What in the hell is he doing?' Fauna thought to herself, then looked down at Draco's pants. She instantly noticed the big bulge that he was trying to cover up with his robes. She looked at Myra, who said   
  
"I know. I can see how much he likes the result of your Vanity Verum."   
  
Fauna couldn't help herself. She exploded into hysterical laughter, causing Dumbledore and the whole hall to stare at her.   
  
"Umm… sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to interrupt" she said, giving Draco a wide-eyed look. Dumbledore continued on, and Draco, having managed to control his 'hardness' whispered at Fauna   
  
"Please tell me you didn't see that?" F  
  
auna grinned at Draco. "How could I miss it? In fact, how could anyone at this table miss it?" she whispered into his ear, moving closer. "And I'm so…honored."   
  
'She had better keep her mouth shut if she doesn't want to be 'honored' again,' Draco thought. 'What is it about this girl? Even her voice gives me wood.' He smiled sweetly at Fauna and leaned over to rub the inside of her thigh. "I'm glad you feel that way" he winked at her.  
  
"Now, my next announcement." Dumbledore said, in an even louder voice. "We will be welcoming two new teachers to Hogwarts this year." Everyone looked at him in anticipation, wondering who the new teachers would be. "As our new defense against the dark arts teacher; I would like you all to welcome Professor Remus Lupin."   
  
Loud cheers rang the hall, especially from the Gryffindor table. Only Draco had anything negative to say.   
  
"I saw him earlier on the train, sleeping. Look at his robes. He dresses like a Weasley." he sneered.   
  
"It looks like Snape doesn't like him" said Myra, who was still watching Snape out of the corner of her eye to see if he was still watching her. Snape was glaring at Lupin, and his feelings for the new teacher were very apparent.   
  
"Yes, well, he didn't like Lockhart either." Fauna reminded her. "But that I can't blame him for. I can't tell you how glad I am that the cowardly git is finally gone" Draco laughed, overhearing the girls' conversation.   
  
"You won't believe what the moron did!" Fauna exclaimed. "He flunked me and Myra because we didn't know enough about his 'courageous works' on the exam!"   
  
"All of which he didn't even do." Myra commented.  
  
"As to our second new appointment." Dumbledore continued when the Lupin applause died down. "I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn has retired at the end of last year."   
  
"Yea, we knew that." Fauna called out. "We couldn't even finish our last few classes because he left. Lost an arm or something."   
  
"Thank you for the information, Miss Avery." Dumbledore smiled. "However, I am delighted to announce that the Care of Magical Creatures position will be filled by Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to taking on the position along with his game keeping duties." The Slytherin table stared at Dumbledore, stunned.   
  
"You're joking, Professor!" Draco cried out.   
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, I'm quite serious." Dumbledore laughed, as the other tables joined into huge applause.   
  
"That oaf teaching us?" Draco said after a moment. "This is ridiculous; he's a servant."   
  
"So, he's the one that assigned us a biting book. How lovely." Fauna laughed.   
  
"Mine was alright, it tried to attack Spencer." Myra laughed back.   
  
"I'm writing to father about this. He's Lucius Malfoy, very important name in the Ministry." Draco bragged, mostly to Fauna.   
  
"Oh yes, Draco…your father is very important." Fauna taunted sarcastically, causing the whole table, especially Marcus to snigger into their plates.   
  
"Well, let's eat." Draco changed the subject, and everyone dug into their food.  
  
"…so I hope you all had an excellent first night at Hogwarts, and welcome again to the first years." Dumbledore interrupted the feast again in a few minutes. "I will ask all of you to follow your house prefects to your common room."   
  
"Let's go!" Myra yanked Fauna out of her chair. Fauna was too much in a daze over Draco to move.   
  
"Oh my god, My, can you believe Draco?!" she squealed excitedly.   
  
"Yea" Myra snorted. "He's a horny bastard. What more is there to know?"   
  
"Well, god only knows what you're going to do to Marcus when the two of you are alone" Fauna drawled at her friend. "I can just see him… 'JESUS CHRIST MYRA HELL YES'" she screamed at Myra.   
  
"Will you shut up, you're embarrassing me" Myra hissed, her face turning bright red.   
  
"Well, let's just hope Draco doesn't go telling his oh so precious father every little detail about you two."   
  
"Don't even go there." Fauna laughed. "I could so see him doing that."   
  
"Well, let's find out" Myra opened the door to their common room.  
  
"Myra!" a cranky little voice yelled from behind them. It can't be, Myra thought, turning around. Sure enough…   
  
"Spencer, what are you doing here?" she growled at her brother, dragging him down the hallway. "You're not supposed to come down this hall; it's reserved for the Slytherins."   
  
"I just wanted to know if I could use Marcella to send a letter to mum." Myra sighed, highly annoyed.   
  
"Just use a school owl for tonight, ok? And leave" she gave him a heavy shove and walked back up the hall to the common room, where Fauna was waiting at the door.   
  
"I didn't want to go in without you" she smiled, and the two girls walked in together, not knowing what to expect.  
  
They opened the door to see Draco, Marcus, Warrington, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, who was walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory.   
  
"Hey girls" Marcus smiled. Fauna and Myra walked over to him.   
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, can you, er, go get my owl from the owlery?" Draco ordered.   
  
"But isn't your owl in your room-" Warrington started, but stopped when Draco jammed his elbow into his ribs.   
  
"And you can help them, Warrington."   
  
Warrington left and it was just the four of them.   
  
'I cannot believe this,' Fauna thought, starting to shake with nerves and excitement, and looked at Myra, who was apparently thinking the same thing.   
  
"Come sit" Draco ordered them in an amazingly sexy voice.   
  
"Come sit." Marcus mimicked, with a stupid grin on his face, making his unusually large teeth look even bigger, although Myra took no notice, and rushed to sit down beside him.  
  
Just as Fauna was about to sit down, the doors to the common room flew open.   
  
Desdemona Fulke and Malloren Halifax, loudly arguing about something, stopped when they saw Myra cuddling up to Marcus and Fauna standing over Draco.   
  
"Hello, Des." Myra smirked. She hated Desdemona in particular over Malloren, mainly because she constantly stalked Marcus.   
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Desdemona smirked back, Malloren unable to say anything because she was frozen at the sight of Fauna and Draco.   
  
"Actually" Fauna began. "Yes, you are interrupting something." she lowered herself onto Draco's lap. Everyone in the room stared, Draco with a huge smile on his face, and Myra thinking that this is the happiest moment of her life. Malloren and Desdemona just stood there.   
  
"I think what Fauna meant is that you two should leave." said Draco, eager to get the girls out of there, wondering what 'surprises' Fauna had in store for him. Both of the girls, looking extremely jealous and angry stomped up the stairs to the girls dormitory.   
  
"I hate to tell you this, Marcus." Desdemona turned around. "But you'll soon see that you're wasting your time on this…skank." she glared at Myra.   
  
"You did not just say that." both Fauna and Myra got up.   
  
"You're going to regret that" Fauna pulled out her wand and lunged towards both girls, but Marcus got up and grabbed her.   
  
"Don't waste your time, they're not worth you getting in trouble." he whispered to her. "If I ever see you anywhere near Myra, I will make you regret what you just said for the rest of your life." Marcus gave Desdemona the nastiest look Fauna and Myra have ever seen. The girls quickly walked up the rest of the stairs and out of sight.   
  
"You oughta watch that death stare, Marcus, you could kill someone." Myra laughed, but then she pouted again.   
  
"Can you believe her calling me that?" she put her wand away and crossed her arms.   
  
"Wow, I'm impressed you could come up with that...knowing how thickheaded you are." Fauna interrupted, giggling at Marcus, who lunged at her playfully.   
  
"Ahhh!" Fauna squealed and fell onto Draco's lap.   
  
"Owww!" Draco cried oout loudly in pain. Everyone look at him, or rather his pants.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." Fauna said sweetly. "Did I hurt your um-"   
  
"Yes!" that's exactly where you landed, Draco moaned.   
  
"Well, maybe if it wasn't sticking out." Myra mumbled, sending everyone into hysterics, leaving Draco red in the face.   
  
"Awww, baby" Fauna rubbed his neck. "I'll make it feel better in no time, I promise."   
  
'WOW,' Myra thought to herself. 'I think this girl had too much to drink tonight'. Her staring at Fauna and Draco, getting a little heavy with their snogging, or even more interesting, where Fauna's hand was, was interrupted by Marcus, who said   
  
"But really, Myra, you're no skank" he took her hand in his.   
  
"You sure?" she said playfully, giving him a half smile.   
  
"Would you like me to prove it to you…" he asked, pulling her closer. Myra could feel her smile getting bigger as she leaned in towards him, a million different thoughts going through her head.   
  
'I feel really funny doing this,' she thought. 'What if someone walks in; such as Professor Snape.' Just as she was about to tell Marcus this, another thought came into her head. 'Fauna doesn't seem to have a problem, judging by the very loud and weird noises that Draco is making. Oh, what the hell', she giggled to herself, and her lips met Marcus's.   
  
Ten minutes later, a bang outside of the door interrupted all four of them.   
  
"What was that?" Myra turned to ask Fauna, and she burst out laughing at the sight of Draco, fighting with his zipper, his hair going in every direction.   
  
"It's not funny." Draco snapped at her. Just then, the doors opened, and about five little kids came in the room, led by Ethan Jabb, a prefect, who was a Slytherin version of Percy Weasley.   
  
"Who are they?" Fauna asked Ethan.   
  
"Oh, these are some of the first years." he said. "I seemed to have lost the rest of them." he shrugged and Fauna rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm Isabella Lagarto" a girl in the back cried.   
  
"Er, that's great. Do we care?" Marcus spat at her, causing Fauna to pinch his leg.   
  
"Ow!" he cried. "What was that for?"   
  
"It's for being so mean to poor little first years." Fauna taunted, smiling. The first year boys and girls separated and went up to their dormitories.  
  
"Well" Myra began. "I think we should head up to our dormitories" she looked at Fauna.   
  
"Sure. We don't want to get caught doing anything, er wrong" she smiled at Draco, who was trying to get his hair flat.   
  
"See you tomorrow at breakfast, Myra" Marcus leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"You too" Draco did the same to Fauna. The girls ran up the stairs until they were out of earshot from the guys.   
  
"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?" Myra screamed, grabbing Fauna and jumping up and down.   
  
"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Fauna screamed back.   
  
"Will you shut up!"   
  
Whoops, Fauna and Myra looked at each other guiltily. They didn't realize that Malloren and Desdemona were still awake.   
  
"Sorry" said Fauna with fake sympathy. "We were just so excited, we forgot we weren't alone."   
  
"Yeah" Myra chimed in. "It's not every day a girl gets kissed by the captain of the house Quidditch team."   
  
"Or the team's seeker." Fauna laughed, her voice alight with mischief and excitement.   
  
"I don't believe you" whined Malloren, hatefully.   
  
"I don't care what you believe, Malloren." Fauna said with a satisfied smile as she sat down on her four poster bed. Myra and Fauna exchanged happy smiles, still not able to believe what had just happened.   
  
"Like Marcus would kiss you." Desdemona grumbled, half asleep, looking at Myra.   
  
"Apparently, he seems to like the idea of kissing me, so I don't know why it bothers you so much." Myra taunted, in what would have been a sweet, sympathetic voice.   
  
"Slutty little-" Desdemona began, when Fauna stopped her in the middle of her sentence.   
  
"Don't even finish that sentence, or you'll never be able to say another word ever again." she glared at Desdemona, wand in her hand.   
  
"And you can't forget that lovely look Marcus gave to you before in the common room." Myra perked.   
  
"I hate you." Desdemona snorted, and rolled over in bed.   
  
"But we just love you two." Fauna said in an extremely sarcastic voice.   
  
Her and Myra went to their separate, and very far away from Desdemona and Malloren, part of the dormitory.   
  
"Wow..." Fauna drawled. "I'm actually happy about going to sleep, although I don't see how I'll be able to." she laughed. "I can't wait to see what will happen tomorrow."   
  
"And we have classes with Draco and Marcus." said Myra, excitedly. he girls rushed to get into bed and tried their hardest to fall asleep, a million different thoughts going through each of their heads.   
  
'I don't even know what to think,' Fauna sighed softly to herself. 'Did I really just do that with Draco Malfoy?' She looked at her hands, picturing where they just were, and burst out laughing.   
  
"What happened?" she startled Myra.   
  
"Nothing, just...looking at my hands." she giggled.   
  
"Something is so wrong with you." Myra laughed, and buried herself deeper into her covers.   
  
'Yeah, I know something's wrong with me', Fauna thought, trying not to laugh. 'But he is really unbelievably gorgeous. I can just tell that tomorrow is going to be just as amazing as tonight, if not more'…she drifted to sleep.  
  
please review 


	3. First Day, First Notes

The next day, Fauna and Myra got up early because they were both too excited to get much sleep.   
  
"I still think I was dreaming last night." Myra said, as she got dressed. "Marcus was so romantic."   
  
"Yeah, I know," said Fauna, looking sincerely surprised. "Who would've though that thickheaded moron could be romantic."   
  
"That's nice." Myra laughed, as both of them hurriedly finished getting ready, eager to go down to the great hall. When they got there, they were among the first to get their plates.   
  
"Ah, there you are girls." Draco said, coming up to them as they were half finished with their breakfast. He was being followed as usual by Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Yeah," Myra said, looking around. "Here we are."   
  
"Marcus is still waiting for you in the common room. He didn't think you would leave for breakfast without him." Draco said, looking superior.   
  
"I'll be right back." Myra jumped up, practically choking on her food.   
  
"I've got to go get my books anyway." Draco sat down beside Fauna, straddling the bench so he was facing her. Crabbe and Goyle went off to get their plates.   
  
"It's not really true." Draco laughed, as he watched Myra leave. "I just wanted to get you alone."   
  
"That was so mean!" Fauna laughed, punching him playfully in the arm. "But…" she leaned closer to him. "I think there might be better places to get me alone" she smiled sweetly. Draco's eyes got wide.   
  
"So, er, what's your schedule like?" he choked, as he stole a piece of bacon off her plate.   
  
"Well, today is potions and transfiguration. Then after lunch I have care of magical creatures."   
  
"But I have care of magical creatures after lunch" he said, double checking his schedule.   
  
"Oh yeah" said Fauna, looking back at her schedule. "Myra and I have to retake that class because we didn't pass it last year."   
  
"Because Kettleburn lost his arm?" Draco asked.   
  
"Yeah, and we needed that final exam for our grades and it had to be cancelled. So, I guess we have care of magical creatures together." Fauna grinned at Draco.   
  
"That's the only thing that will make this class bearable. I swear, having to be taught by a gamekeeper. Dumbledore must be off his rocker, making that a teacher." Draco's eyes drifted to the staff table, where Hagrid was sitting.   
  
"We may have Defense Against the Dark Arts together too." Fauna said, following Draco's eyes. She saw Professor Snape looking directly at her. Er, no, wait; he was looking right behind her. Fauna turned and saw Myra and Marcus walking towards them.   
  
"Waiting for me, was he?" Myra punched Draco in the arm. Marcus just laughed and sat down beside Myra.   
  
"Ow!" said Draco, rubbing his arm. "That's the second time I've been hit there this morning."   
  
"Teach you for being a bratty git, then, won't it." Myra smirked and poured herself some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Draco!" It was Pansy Parkinson running up to them. "Draco, are you ready for charms class?"   
  
"Yeah." Draco sounded less-than enthused. "Oh, wait!" he suddenly sounded happy. "There's Potter."   
  
Draco pointed to the door where Harry Potter had just walked in with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. "Look, I'm Harry Potter!" Draco said, and pretended to faint. Everyone at the Slytherin table within earshot was laughing.   
  
Harry looked over at their table. He noticed Myra and Fauna for the first time, and had a confused look on his face. Myra, too busy laughing at Draco, didn't notice the small but obvious smile Harry gave them, which cracked Fauna up.   
  
Oh what the hell, she smiled back at him, then quickly realized what she was doing and gave him a dirty look. Draco, who apparently noticed this, muttered hatefully under his breath.   
  
"Saint Potter."   
  
"I don't see what the fuss about him is, really" said Myra, sounding arrogant. "I hear he isn't that great at most subjects."   
  
"Draco," Pansy said, scooting next to him. "Will you carry my book bag to charms for me?"   
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Draco said, turning to face her. "I don't even carry my own book bag to class."   
  
Professor Snape walked up between the tables and as he passed, he stopped in front of them.   
  
"Potions this morning, isn't it?" he said to the three of them.   
  
"Yes, Professor." Myra said quickly and smiled. Snape seemed caught off guard.   
  
"See that you aren't late" he said after a slight pause and strode away.   
  
"Yes, of course sir" Myra called after him.   
  
'Please tell me she's not looking at Snape with that smile on her face,' Fauna stared at Myra. The only time she's ever seen Myra smile like that was when she talked about Marcus. 'This can't be,' Fauna sighed.   
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Marcus's voice interrupted Fauna's thoughts. She looked at Myra.   
  
"What is he yelling at and where is he? I thought he was with you." Fauna asked Myra.   
  
"He just left me a second ago, something about getting a drink."   
  
"IF I EVER SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN...YOU KNOW WHAT, I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING TO-"  
  
"Marcus!!!!" Fauna spotted him by the doors to the great hall. He was screaming at some first year Slytherin. The girls ran after him, and just as he was about to lunge at the terrified girl, Fauna grabbed the back of his robes.   
  
"What happened?" Myra asked soothingly, guiding him back to their table, snapping at all the people staring that there was nothing to see. Fauna went over to the little girl.   
  
"What happened?" the little girl was now crying.   
  
"I don't know." she sobbed. "I was just standing here and apparently, I stepped on his robes as he walked by."   
  
"Don't worry about him, he overreacts to everything." Fauna put her arm around the girl.   
  
The sight of Marcus screaming his ass off was hysterical, but she felt bad for this poor little girl, who was in Slytherin too, after all.   
  
"He's...he's going to hurt me?" she looked at Fauna questioningly.   
  
"No, of course not." Fauna quickly reassured her, although she wasn't too sure herself. Marcus could care less whether he hurt a first year, seventh year, Slytherin, or Gryffindor.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE" Marcus came barging through the crowd of people, Myra rushed over to Fauna.   
  
"I couldn't control him, he won't listen to a word I'm saying." she gave Fauna an anxious look.   
  
"I got it." Fauna ran towards Marcus and the girl, hoping Marcus wasn't going to hurt her for stopping him. She pushed Goyle aside to see Marcus grabbing the girl's hair, people around them yelling a million different things. This is ridiculous, Fauna sighed.   
  
"This is the first and last time I'm telling you this, Marcus," she yelled over the crowd.   
  
"STOP" she yanked his arm, and dragged him away as the little girl rushed out of the hall. "Can I ask what in god's name is wrong with you?" Fauna hissed at him.   
  
"It's just-" Marcus started, but Myra ran over and grabbed both of them.   
  
"We're going to be late for potions" she said hastily, praying that Marcus would calm down by the time they got to Snape's classroom. The three of them walked out of the great hall, aware of all the people staring at them.   
  
As they walked, Fauna kept a tight hold on Marcus's sleeve, just in case, while Myra was wrapped up in her own thoughts.   
  
'I wonder what happened, Why did he go so crazy?' She sighed. 'Fauna's the one that likes the aggressive guys, so how did I end up with him?' She started to laugh, but quickly stopped and grabbed Fauna's arm.   
  
  
  
"Look!" she gasped, and pointed a few feet ahead of them.   
  
"What, what's wrong?" Fauna looked around confused.   
  
"It's Isabella!" she whispered, making sure Marcus couldn't hear.   
  
"Oh shit, don't let him-"   
  
Too late. Marcus saw the girl, who unfortunately was walking towards them, unaware that Marcus was there. He broke free from Fauna and walked over to Isabella, surprisingly calm.   
  
Fauna and Myra looked at each other, not even wanting to see what would happen. Then they heard Marcus taunting her.   
  
"See what it's like when someone steps on your robes." He was walking over the bottom of her robes, so that is was impossible for her to walk.   
  
Then all of a sudden, Myra noticed the look in his eyes.   
  
"Fauna" she whispered. "Look at him, he's really going to hurt her."   
  
"Well, let's go!" Fauna grabbed her and they ran to Marcus, still unsure about what to do.   
  
"I've got an idea." Myra said, and went to Marcus. "Let me handle this." she whispered to him, and he looked confused.   
  
'Oh, I know what she's doing,' Fauna realized and hurried over and grabbed Marcus.   
  
"Just come over here and let her take care of it." she winked at Marcus, tightly holding his arm.   
  
As Myra rounded on Isabella, Fauna was trying to tell Marcus not to get so crazy.   
  
"Don't waste your time with a useless first year. Especially her."   
  
"But I hate her." Marcus growled.   
  
"Apparently, Myra does too" Fauna laughed as she heard her screaming.   
  
"And if you so much as breathe heavy around us, don't think that I won't charm all your hair to fall out of your head!" Myra said with her wand an inch away from Isabella's nose. Marcus was standing a few feet away, doubled over laughing.   
  
Just then an all too familiar voice was approaching.   
  
"What is all this? Out of the way." It was Snape, moving students out of the way to get to where they were.   
  
"Busted." Marcus said, and then stepped back into the crowd.   
  
Myra and Fauna both put their wands away, but they didn't have time to disappear like Marcus had.   
  
Snape was standing before them.   
  
"Ms. Avery? Ms. Graves? Explain the meaning of this." he said, as Myra and Fauna searched for the right words. Snape waited but then he caught sight of Isabella crying in the corner. "Perhaps Ms Lagarto should explain." His eyes grew colder.   
  
"They...they were, trying to curse me." Isabella said and pointed to Myra. "She said she was going to make my hair fall out."   
  
"I see," he said and rounded on Myra and Fauna. "Detention...the both of you."   
  
"But, but." Fauna began, going to explain how they were really trying to save the girl from Marcus.   
  
"Silence." he said, as the rest of the students began to disappear, as though afraid to get into trouble as well. "I believe I told you girls not to be late for  
  
class." He pointed past himself towards his classroom.   
  
"Sorry, Professor." They said quietly as they walked past him.   
  
Myra walked into class with her head down, first day back and she already had a detention with Snape. See if she tried to save Marcus from himself again. Myra slammed her books down and plopped into her seat, between Marcus and Fauna.   
  
"Cheer up, Myra" Marcus whispered to her. "I'll make it up to you."   
  
"And what about me?" Fauna said, giving Marcus an evil look.   
  
"I don't remember asking you to join in." Marcus snapped back.   
  
"Stop it, you two, I don't feel like getting another detention." Myra said pulling out her potions book.   
  
"Yeah Fauna," Marcus said doing a sarcastic impression of Myra. "Stop it."   
  
"Oh Marcus, you ARE asking for it." Fauna said shaking her head.   
  
"Class has started Ms. Avery, I will ask that you keep your comments relevant to the lesson." said Snape coldly as he walked down the line of desks.   
  
Oliver Wood and the rest of the Gryffindors had to stifle laughs, that Snape was actually getting on to the Slytherins for once.   
  
"Today's lesson will be on element impediment potions." Snape said, as he began writing ingredients on the blackboard. "These are used to allow the drinker to walk through fire without being burned, walk through water without getting wet, and walk through violent wind without being blown over. This particular potion is for blister prevention." He turned and faced the class. "And do pay attention. We will be testing the potion at the end of class." His eyes glinted cruelly at the Gryffindors, who immediately began taking notes.   
  
Myra swallowed hard. With her luck today, she would be exactly who Snape chose to set fire to.  
  
The class separated into pairs, Myra and Fauna working together, chopping up red ant bodies. They were both working diligently, but neither were very worried, as they were both gifted at potion making.   
  
"Ah," Snape said, as he strode around the classroom. "The potion should be various shades of green, Mr. Dale. See that you add more moss to that."   
  
"Yes, sir" said Nathan Dale, a seventh year Gryffindor.  
  
Snape reached Myra and Fauna's cauldron. He leaned over the cauldron and ladled up some of the runny potion, examining it closely. The girls exchanged worried looks.   
  
"Everyone, do look here." Snape announced to the class. "This is a perfect example of the fire Impediment Potion." He ladled more of the mixture up and let it drop back into the cauldron. "Ten points to Slytherin, Ms. Graves." .   
  
"Thank you sir." Myra blushed slightly  
  
Fauna's mouth dropped, and she looked at Myra.   
  
"Is he insane?" she hissed. "Or am I just invisible?" Myra giggled as Snape continued praising her.   
  
"Excellent job Ms. Graves." He leaned over and smiled at Myra.   
  
"Am I losing it or did he just smile at you?" Fauna whispered once he was out of earshot. Myra shrugged and kept stirring.   
  
"You should be done adding in your ingredients by now." Snape said as he reached his desk. "Stand back and allow your potions to simmer."   
  
Every one in the class did as the professor instructed and took a step back, watching their cauldrons bubble dismally.   
  
"Myra, may I see you up here please?" Snape said, not looking up from his desk, where he was writing on a piece of parchment.   
  
"Yes, Professor." Myra said and walked to the front of the room. She could feel Fauna's eyes on her, and she could tell what she was thinking.   
  
"Your detention will be on Tuesday of next week, as will Ms Avery's." he said lowly so that no Gryffindors would hear.   
  
"Yes, Professor." Myra repeated. "I expect you both here at exactly 6 p.m." Snape said.  
  
Myra nodded and began to go back to her seat.   
  
"Oh, and Ms. Graves," She turned and looked back at him. "The next time you feel an urge to pick on a first year, make it a Gryffindor."   
  
"Er, yes, Professor." Myra said, wondering if he meant it or was being sarcastic. Myra walked back to her and Fauna's table to find Fauna with the weirdest look on her face. It was a cross between terror and trying not to laugh.   
  
"What is wrong with him?" she hissed, glancing at Snape.   
  
"Er, what do you mean?" Myra asked her.   
  
"I heard pretty much everything he said to you. And more importantly, the way he was looking at you." said Fauna, in a tone as if she were talking to a three year old.   
  
"He was just telling me when we have detention." Myra argued back.   
  
"Don't be stupid, Myra, you know what he -"   
  
"Fauna" Oliver Wood interrupted their conversation as he walked over to their table.   
  
"What do you want, Wood?" Myra snarled at him.   
  
"Was I talking to you, Myra?" he replied hastily and turned back to Fauna. As he was asking her to borrow their knives and cutting boards, Myra was mimicking behind his back, with a sour expression, 'Was I talking to you, Myra?' It was making Fauna turn red trying not to laugh in Oliver's face. Unfortunately, he heard Myra and turned around to give her a dirty look.   
  
"Look at me like that one more time and my wand's going to disappear up your arse." Myra shot at him.   
  
Oliver was about to lunge at her, but Fauna grabbed him and pulled him up to her.   
  
"Er, I guess not." he sputtered, unable to take his eyes off of hers.   
  
'Wow, she's so beautiful,' he thought to himself. 'I've never seen eyes as blue as hers'.   
  
"Oliver?" Fauna practically shouted, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Were you even listening to anything I was saying?"   
  
"Sorry" he apologized, shaking his head. "Hey, um, what are you doing after lunch?" he asked her.   
  
"Nothing with you, that's for sure." Myra blurted, fuming that her friend was actually wasting time on this useless...she didn't even know what to call him.   
  
"Myra, if you weren't such a pretentious bitch, you would realize that I wasn't talking to you." Oliver said over his shoulder.   
  
"What?" Myra said, trying to act innocent. "I didn't mean anything bad. I was just stating that we have Care of Magical Creatures after lunch."  
  
"Your potions should be done simmering by now." Snape said and strode down the rows, looking into cauldrons. "Stand by your cauldrons."   
  
The students all shuffled back to their places as Snape went by checking each one and wrote notes into his book.   
  
"This should be good." Fauna whispered to Myra. "I can't wait to see some Gryffindors get burned."   
  
Myra gave her a worried smile back, because Snape was coming straight at them.   
  
"Ah, Ms Avery," he said as he approached them. "Ms Graves."   
  
His eyes went down to their names on the list he was holding. He began to check their potion, making marks in his book. He ladled some into two glasses and handed them to Myra and Fauna, who immediately began to look ill.  
  
"Everyone gather around," he said as he walked around behind Myra. "Myra and Fauna here were kind enough to volunteer to test their potion for us.   
  
"We did?" Fauna asked, still looking at the potion.   
  
"Yes." He answered swiftly. "This morning in the hallway. Now drink up."   
  
The girls looked at their glasses, then raised them up to their mouths. The smell was like wet, dirty grass, and it tasted about the same.   
  
"Go on," Professor Snape said hurriedly. "Potions aren't supposed to taste good." Myra and Fauna had downed about a mouthful each before they started to feel like their fingers and toes were made of ice.   
  
"Explain to the class how you feel." Snape said.   
  
"I feel…" Myra searched for the words.   
  
"Bloody freezing." Fauna finished for her causing the class to snigger.   
  
"Charming." Snape murmured and then cast a spell on to the floor with his wand.   
  
Flames of all colors and sizes sprang up from the cold dungeon floor, causing the students to gape. Snape motioned for the girls to walk through the flames.   
  
"What about our clothes?"   
  
"Your clothes will be fine, Ms. Avery." Snape said.   
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Myra asked, looking up at him with her big green eyes.   
  
"I assure you," he said, bending his head down to hers, and slightly whispering. "I would not let you do this unless I was entirely sure your potion would work."   
  
Myra swallowed hard, balled up her fists, and stepped into the flames. She was surprised at how warm and wonderful it felt.   
  
"May I ask what you're waiting for?" Snape rounded on Fauna, who was just standing there watching Myra surrounded by the flames.   
  
"Oh, um, sure." she replied nervously, and Myra grabbed her arms and yanked her in. She didn't feel a thing. "This is so cool!" she exclaimed to Myra.   
  
"I know, right." Myra twirled in the flames, her eyes wide open.   
  
Fauna turned around and noticed Snape staring at Myra with this weird twisted grin on his face. He noticed Fauna looking at him and turned back to the students.   
  
"One thing I forgot to tell you." Snape began, as the class watched them in awe. "The effect will last another hour or so."  
  
  
  
Fauna looked at Myra and rolled her eyes.   
  
"That's lovely." she murmured sarcastically. "So I can go stand in a fire place for an hour, how wonderful."   
  
Snape made the fire disappear and gave Fauna a dirty look as he ordered the class to begin cleaning up.   
  
"Fauna?" said a Gryffindor in their class, who Fauna didn't know, as he came up to her.   
  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked him.   
  
"Er, yeah." he said, handing her a folded piece of parchment. "It's from him." he nodded at Oliver.   
  
"What's this?" Myra snatched the paper from Fauna's hand and read it, Fauna looking over her shoulder.   
  
Fauna,   
  
you did a bloody amazing job with the fire today. I was wondering if you could do me a little favor. My common room is going to be empty before lunch. If you could, meet me there and maybe we could study for potions. It will be empty so there's no need to worry about interruptions. I really need your help.   
  
Thanks,   
  
Oliver  
  
Myra started laughing and tossed the note into the trash.   
  
"He's lost it." she giggled, but stopped when she noticed Fauna taking the note out of the trash .   
  
"Oh, come on," Myra said, confusedly. "Don't tell me you're actually thinking of going."   
  
"Well, he just needs some help." Fauna shrugged. "It won't take long."   
  
"I know what he needs help with and so do you." Myra laughed.   
  
"Ms. Graves," Professor Snape called from his desk, as the bell rang for class to be over. "May I see you again, please."   
  
"Yes, Professor." Myra answered dully, and hurried to his desk.   
  
Fauna looked over at Wood, who was packing his books. He looked up at the same moment and gave her a sad puppy dog -expression, which would have sent Myra in a rage, but made Fauna's heart melt.   
  
"Please?" he mouthed across the room to her. Fauna was helpless.   
  
She mouthed back, "I'll be there."   
  
Wood's expression changed to a satisfied grin and he followed his friends out of the dungeon.   
  
Myra came striding back, but Fauna didn't notice.   
  
"Earth to Fauna." Myra called, grabbing her book bag.   
  
"Oh?" She came to and looked at her friend. They left for the door.   
  
"What'd Snape want?" she asked as they stepped into the crowded hall.   
  
"Oh, just to, er, congratulate me on our potion." Myra said, sounding as though she was making it up.   
  
"A likely story." Fauna said, raising an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Just like Wood needing help with potions?" she shot back.   
  
Fauna dropped the subject and they walked the rest of the way to Transfiguration in silence.   
  
---  
  
"I can barely contain my excitement." Fauna said sarcastically, as they neared the classroom. "Transfiguration with the Gryffindors."   
  
"You should be right at home," Myra jabbed. "Maybe you'll get some more invites to their common room."   
  
"Oh, lay off." Fauna's tone got defensive, although she thought it was pretty funny. "I told you before, Oliver and me, just like brother and sister, nothing more."   
  
"Yeah, whatever." Myra said as she laid her books down. "Let's see if you're still saying that after your study date."   
  
"Look at you two." said a voice. Myra and Fauna turned around to see Fred and George Weasley sitting behind them, wearing identical evil smiles.   
  
"Hello, Fred, George." Fauna said cheerfully, and turned back around in her chair.   
  
"You two, sitting behind us again this year?" Myra went on, sounding mournful. "Please no more spit wads or exploding dung bombs this year."   
  
"No, none of that this year." Fred said, looking earnestly at George, who was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Maybe," said George, more to Fauna. "If you promise to study Transfiguration with us this year."   
  
"Fauna would love to study with you, George." Myra smiled. "Even better if it's in your empty common room."   
  
George looked at Fauna, who could feel her face turning red.   
  
"What Myra means is that," she began quickly, kicking her under the table. "We could study with you or be picked on? Those are our choices?"   
  
"Yes, indeed." Fred drawled, nodding at them.   
  
"Well, okay, then." Fauna smiled at George. "Just let us know when you need us." She turned back around.   
  
"What is it with people wanting to study with us this year?" Myra mumbled.  
  
"Attention class!" Professor McGonagall entered the room. "Today will be a very important lesson, so do pay careful attention." she said as she walked over to her desk.   
  
"Oh lovely." Myra muttered sarcastically. But halfway into the lesson, they still hadn't seen what was so important. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the classroom, rambling on about who knows what while she ordered them to take notes.   
  
Just then, Fauna felt something on the back of her neck. She turned around and saw George waving a piece of parchment at her.   
  
"Huh?" Fauna whispered, giving him a confused look.   
  
"Just take it before she sees." he threw the parchment at her and it sailed past Myra, landing at her feet.   
  
"What is this?" Myra bent down to pick it up. "Oh, lovely." she smiled sweetly at Fauna as she opened it. "Another invitation."   
  
Fauna's mouth dropped. "You've got to be joking." she tore the parchment out of Myra's hand.   
  
Fauna and Myra,   
  
can we ask you to do us the biggest favor? You know where the top astronomy tower is, right? Prepare for the time of your lives and meet us there at midnight. We have a little something in store for you.   
  
Please.   
  
Fred and George  
  
"Well, at least they're more direct then Oliver." Myra laughed.   
  
"I still can't believe this." Fauna said as she re-read the note. "Please don't tell me they want-"   
  
"...a night full of heavy snogging and Merlin knows what else?" Myra finished her sentence. "Yes, Fau, that's exactly what they want." Myra turned around and looked into the expectant faces of the twins, both grinning and winking.   
  
"Give me that note." she said, grabbing it from Fauna. She took her quill and jotted down 'We'll be there.' and passed it back to the twins who hurriedly opened it.   
  
"We will?" Fauna quietly asked Myra, very surprised.   
  
"Yes, well I'm going," Myra replied, matter-of-factly. "It will be good practice for me, so I'll know what not to do with Marcus."   
  
"You're going to practice sex?" Fauna burst out laughing, much louder then she had intended. "Me going to shag Oliver is a problem, but it's okay if we shag Fred and George tonight?"   
  
"So, I guess *brother and sister* was just sooo last period?" Myra smirked.  
  
"Er, no, um, I didn't mean it?"  
  
"Ms. Avery…" Professor McGonagall was standing right beside her.   
  
"Professor, er…" Fauna stumbled, wondering how much she had heard.   
  
"Is it too much to ask that the four of you keep your nightly plans to yourselves?" she asked, looking stern faced at the girls, then turning to face Fred and George, who were trying to make themselves disappear under their desk. "The rest of us would like to prepare for O.W.L.s. Ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor."  
  
Myra and Fauna tried their best to keep quiet for the rest of the lesson, as a lot of Slytherins were looking at them hatefully for losing points.   
  
"I want a full report on the Three Transformation Principles of magic by next class." Professor McGonagall ordered as she dismissed the class. 


	4. Wood's Wood

"Finally," Myra grumbled. "Now it's almost time for lunch. Just enough time to drop our books in the common room, and maybe even start our report if you're up to it."   
  
"Could you, er, take my books?" Fauna asked. "I have…that thing."   
  
"Oh, right, how could I have forgotten?" Myra sighed and loaded up Fauna's books. "Wouldn't want to be late for Oliver's wood."   
  
"I swear…" Fauna began, giggling.   
  
"Just what do you two think you're doing?" An angry voice interrupted them.  
  
"Er, hey Ethan." Fauna turned around. Ethan Jabb, a Slytherin prefect, was just as bad as having Percy Weasley around. How and why he was put into Slytherin was beyond Fauna.   
  
"Interrupting a teacher when she is trying to prepare us for O.W.L.s?" he continued. "That looks bad on Slytherin and I will not tolerate it."   
  
Fauna rolled her eyes, and making sure McGonagall was still in her classroom, pulled out her wand. "And I will not tolerate you, Ethan." She smiled and shoved her wand under his nose.   
  
Before he had a chance to respond, Fred and George came up behind them.   
  
"Right pain in the ass, aren't you?" George said, as Fred began circling Ethan.   
  
"Ouch!" Ethan cried. Fred had just poked his ass with his wand. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and I'll make it more if you two don't get lost." he scolded the twins while Myra and Fauna fought back giggles.   
  
"Maybe it's you who should sod off." George shot back at him.   
  
"Bloody Gryffindors." Ethan growled as he stomped away.   
  
"Hey girls." Fred drawled as George went over to Fauna and threw his arms around her. She looked at Myra confusedly when he released her.   
  
"Do you think he likes me?" she whispered.   
  
"You can't be that stupid." Myra whispered back, laughing, just as Fred wrapped her in another suffocating hug.   
  
"So," George began. "Off to lunch together?"  
  
Fauna turned her wide eyes on Myra, lost for words. "We'd love to..." she began.   
  
"BUT...we have to get to our common room, very urgent...something that we have to do." Myra stuttered, looking at Fred.   
  
"So, we'll see you tonight." Fauna said, as she broke free from George, and pulled Myra down the hallway.   
  
"See you later!" Myra yelled after them. "I think you're in too much of a rush," she breathed, as she tried not to run into people as Fauna dragged her towards the main corridor.   
  
"You said it yourself before, I don't want to be late." Fauna cried. Myra sighed heavily as they raced the rest of the way to their common room. As soon as they got there, she threw herself on a chair, completely out of breath.  
  
"I am so bored, it's not even funny." Fauna muttered for the hundredth time to Myra, as she was pacing the Slytherin common room.   
  
"You're not bored." Myra replied, in a know it all voice. "You're anxious. Although I don't know what for...Wood is a piece of shit, whether or not you want to see it."   
  
"Hmph" Fauna glared at Myra. "I need your help sneaking into the Gryffindor tower. You have to help me."   
  
Myra laughed. "Help you get into the Gryffindor tower? Have you lost your mind?"   
  
"Fine." Fauna replied nastily and walked out of the common room...well, at least she tried to walk out. The end of her robes got caught on the leg of a couch. Myra burst out laughing, as Fauna tried not to laugh also, and hurried out the door.   
  
"Have fun building something with your WOOD!" Myra called after her.   
  
'Oh my god, I wonder what he wants,' Fauna thought excitedly, as she raced up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, hoping no one was anywhere near here.   
  
Just then, the door flew open. There stood Oliver in nothing but shorts. Fauna's mouth dropped.   
  
"Hey" Oliver smiled as he motioned for her to come into the common room.   
  
"What..." she began, completely speechless.   
  
"Didn't I tell you why I wanted you to come?" Oliver asked, with a little grin on his face, as he sat down on a couch.   
  
"You-you said you needed help w-with homework." Fauna managed weakly, sitting down besides him to keep herself from literally falling to the floor.   
  
"Are you honestly that stupid?" Oliver laughed and rolled his eyes. "You had to have heard Snape say we didn't have any homework."   
  
"Of course I heard him." Fauna muttered angrily, although it was impossible to get mad at him when she looked in his gorgeous eyes.   
  
"Well, then..." Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him. "You're amazingly beautiful, I hope you know that." he smiled at her, and she swore she was going to faint right there on the spot.   
  
He lifted his head up and lingered his lips so that they were almost touching hers, but not quite, and then helped her out of her robes until she was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear.   
  
'Don't freak, don't freak,' Fauna told herself, desperately trying to calm down. Just then, all her thoughts were lost as Oliver's mouth met hers. 'This guy is amazing,' was the only thing Fauna could think, as they had been going at it for ten minutes.   
  
"Fauna?" Oliver suddenly pushed her off of him.   
  
"What? What's wrong?" she asked him.   
  
"I have to ask you something." he said, sounding a bit nervous.   
  
"Yes?" Fauna looked him dead in the eyes.   
  
"Do you, are you sure, er..." Oliver began, stuttering profusely. 'How do I say this,' he asked himself.  
  
"Just say it, Oliver." Fauna said, anxious to hear what it was that he had such a problem saying.   
  
"Would you...do you w-want to d-do it?" he finally managed, and gave her a hopeful smile. Fauna couldn't help herself. She let out an extremely loud gasp. 'Jesus Christ, where is Myra when you need her?' Fauna thought as she searched for a reply.   
  
"Uh, well, uh;" she stuttered, not able to look Oliver in the eyes. "I want to, but-"  
  
"I'll go...get something while you think." he interrupted Fauna's thoughts and winked at her as he got up and walked up the stairs to the boys dorm. Fauna began debating herself. 'This guy is gorgeous, and sweet, and, er, doing it with him is a dream come true. But then again…' another voice came into her head. 'Actually, wait,' she reasoned with herself. 'There is really no reason not to,' she came to her decision and smiled as Oliver came back down the stairs.   
  
He walked over to her and put something into her hand. She looked down and couldn't control herself. She burst into a fit of laughter, causing Oliver to giggle too.   
  
"What?" he asked innocently.   
  
"Is being safe a problem?" He took the condom out of Fauna's hand and threw it at her lightly.   
  
She threw it back at him and said "Well, you can never be too safe." She giggled at him and rubbed his arm. He just sat there, staring at her intensely for awhile until he suddenly blinked and stood up.   
  
"It's about time I actually put this thing on." he laughed and ran back upstairs.   
  
Fauna could hardly contain herself as she sat there for what felt like an hour. 'Where is he?' she wondered and got up. 'Should I go upstairs?' Yes, she decided and walked up the flight of stairs.   
  
'Uh oh', she looked around as she reached the top. 'Which way do I go?' There was a long hallway to her left and an equally long one to her right. Oh what the hell, she decided on the left one and soon saw an open door. She cautiously stepped in and "Oh my god!" she froze. Oliver was standing at the foot of his bed, shorts down to his ankles, giving Fauna a full view.   
  
"Hey." Oliver sat on the bed and motioned for her to come over to him.   
  
'Jesus christ, holy shit,' Fauna screamed silently, as she managed her way to his bed and stood there, unsure of what to do. As if reading her mind, he looked at her with the biggest smile she's ever seen and reached his hands to her thighs.   
  
"I love you." he whispered as he slowly lowered her underwear until she kicked them off and across the room. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. "I really love you." he whispered again as her bra fell to the floor.   
  
'I'm gonna faint, oh shit,' Fauna repeated in her head as she began breathing heavy.   
  
"I-I love you t-too" she stuttered, smiling nervously. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto him, as he fell backwards onto the bed. They began snogging slowly, Oliver with his hand on Fauna's thigh, moving higher and "Oh my god, Oliver!" Fauna gasped. Forgetting about where his hand had moved to, the only thing she could feel was his extremely hard erection rubbing against her leg.   
  
"Did I ever tell you that you're the hottest girl I've ever seen?" he whispered.   
  
"You're gorgeous." Fauna moaned back, and began kissing his neck, causing him to moan so loud that she swore someone would hear and come into the room. He really seems to enjoy this, Fauna smiled to herself and kissed down his chest. She moved her mouth back to his and "Holy shit!" a burst of pain seared through her body as Oliver slammed into her, remembering much too late that she was a virgin. Just as she was about to scream, the pain turned to an unbearable pleasure. "Ohhh" she moaned, as Oliver began kissing her neck. This is amazing, she lost herself in her thoughts. I never thought it could feel this-   
  
"OH FUCK! FAUNA!" Oliver lifted his head and screamed at the top of his lungs. Fauna looked up at him, taken aback.   
  
"What the-" she started, but he leaned over and began suffocating her with an extremely hard kiss.   
  
---  
  
'Maybe I'll take a nap before lunch', Harry Potter thought, as he opened the door to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Hell yeah!"   
  
'What the -?' Harry froze and looked around. 'Was that...Oliver?' he thought unsurely.   
  
"FAUNA!" he heard Oliver scream again. Then the awful truth hit him. 'You've got to be joking', Harry shook his head and ran up to Oliver's room.   
  
'  
  
"Oliver, what exactly are you - SHIT" Harry screamed, and stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Oliver Wood and Fauna Avery in a tangled mess under his sheets.   
  
"Oh my fucking god..." Fauna whispered, and shut her eyes, praying that she had only imagined Harry Potter walking into the room.   
  
"Harry!" Oliver cried out, covering himself completely with the sheet.   
  
"Er, hey, Harry." he gave Harry a nervous laugh, knowing that his face was turning bright red.   
  
"I'm s-sorry." Harry sputtered, staring at him. 'This is just disturbing,' Harry thought as the three of them stared at each other, each wondering what to do or say. "It's...time for lunch." Harry squeaked, and ran out of the room.   
  
"I cannot believe this." Fauna said, as she struggled to get dressed.   
  
"Don't worry," Oliver reassured her. "It was only Harry."   
  
"Only Harry?" Fauna rounded on him. "Only Harry? Maybe it's only Harry to you, but I'm a Slytherin in case you haven't noticed."   
  
"He won't make a big deal out of it." Oliver put his arm around her as they walked down to the Great Hall.   
  
"Maybe he won't, but the rest of the world will." she replied, getting a bit nervous. "What's going to happen if Draco finds out?"   
  
"What, you think he would tell anyone?" Oliver asked, sounding surprised.   
  
"Of course he will." Fauna rolled her eyes at him.   
  
"No, no, he won't. This is just between you, me, and Harry." Oliver said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"That's just lovely." Fauna sighed, and ran ahead of him into the Great Hall, desperate to find Myra.   
  
"I love you too." Oliver called after her, sarcastically. She heard him, but finding Myra and avoiding Harry were the only things on her mind.   
  
"Myra!" she ran over to the Slytherin table as she spotted Myra sitting on the far end by herself, with Marcus and Draco trying to get her attention.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked Myra, looking at the boys confusedly.   
  
"She's not talking to me." Marcus turned around and stuck his tongue out at Myra.   
  
"Oh, I see." Fauna tried to keep herself from laughing.   
  
"Hey baby," Draco suddenly noticed her appearance and smiled. "Come sit."   
  
Fauna walked around to Draco's side of the table and sat down.   
  
"Do you want it?" Marcus was dangling his cookie teasingly in front of Myra's face.   
  
"Hmph!" Myra crossed her arms and turned to look at Fauna.   
  
"He's so sweet, why are you mad at him?" Fauna asked her.   
  
"You know bloody well why!" she pouted and kept eating, obviously still mad about the detention with Snape.   
  
Just then, Fauna saw Oliver and Harry walk into the Great Hall. 'Oh crap!' Somehow she had completely forgotten about telling Myra.   
  
"Myra!" Fauna grabbed her arm and yanked her out of her seat.   
  
"What the-" Myra began startled, but was cut off as Fauna pulled her through the crowd of people and into the hallway.   
  
"Thanks for asking me about my study date with Oliver." she said sarcastically.   
  
"Well, you didn't say anything about it, so I didn't know if it was a good idea to ask." Myra shrugged apologetically.   
  
"It was AMAZING!" Fauna screamed, causing people around them to stare as they walked past.   
  
Myra laughed. "I'm guessing you didn't actually study?"   
  
"Well, I didn't study, but I learned something," Fauna began , with an evil smile.   
  
"Well, what is it that you learned?" Myra drawled, playing along. It irritated her to no end when her friend acted like this. She would work her way around whatever it was that she was trying to say until Myra freaked in anticipation.   
  
"What it's like to lose something." she whispered, laughing, into her friend's ear. Myra turned to Fauna, speechless.   
  
Then Myra started sniggering uncontrollably.   
  
Fauna frowned. This wasn't the reaction she expected. She had half expected Myra to slap her in the face. Or even funnier, run into the Great Hall and slap Oliver in the face.   
  
"Looks like you got your practice in early. Did it hurt?" Myra asked eagerly.   
  
"Not really. Well, kind of at first, but then it was good." Fauna got a dreamy look on her face.   
  
"Cause of who it was, I bet. I mean, Oliver Wood…probably was hung like a snail." Myra smirked.   
  
"Myra!" Fauna dried, getting red in the face. "He was hung just fine!" she yelled, causing more looks from around them.   
  
"If you say so. I would rather not find out for myself." Myra couldn't help but laugh at the look on Fauna's face. "Now are you going to eat lunch? We have Care of Magical Creatures in fifteen minutes." she grabbed Fauna's arm and led her back into the Great Hall to their table.   
  
"I can hardly breathe, never mind eat!" Fauna cried as Myra shoved a plateful of food at her.   
  
"And why is that?" Draco asked suspiciously, moving closer to her.   
  
'Whoops,' she had forgotten Draco was sitting next to her. "Er, I, er..." she stuttered, unable to think of any excuse.   
  
"Just came from detention." Myra hurriedly finished her sentence.   
  
"From where?" Draco asked.   
  
"Oh, er, Professor McGonagall, for disrupting her class." Fauna explained.   
  
"That sucks, what'd you do?" How bloody annoying Draco could be when he wanted to, Fauna rolled her eyes at Myra.   
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." Fauna replied, and kissed him, figuring it would shut him up about her detention.   
  
"Well, I'm off to Astronomy." Marcus announced and got up. "Bye, Myra." he said in a taunting voice as he left.   
  
"Which means the three of us should be going to Care of Magical Creatures." Myra said, and they all walked out of the Great Hall. 


End file.
